wHEn hAtRed Is nOMoRe::
by dRAcO hErMIonE FiX rOcK
Summary: **COMPLETED** THANK YOU AGAIN 2 ALL THOSE HOO REVIEWD! MY NEW FIC COMING UP!!! :P :P :P
1. Default Chapter

::..wHEn hAtRed Is nOMoRe..::  
  
+ + + ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ +  
  
Note: My goal is to get Harry and Ron as far away from Hermione as possible, so that Draco could get her alone most the time, and from what I've been hearing from people is that, they don't like putting Harry and Ron too much into the scenes.U no.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
"Oh.Draco,deeper.ooh.deeper.oh.oh.Draco."  
  
The moaning of a 17 year old girl rang through Draco Malfoy's ears, and awoken him. He felt a bit aroused, no wait, extremely aroused. He brushed his blonde hair back with his hand and exhaled deeply.  
  
Who was this girl? Why was it that he wanted her so much, but didn't even know her? The moaning was stuck in his mind, he had to find her, he had to have her, her light brown eyes, her hair in curls, her ever seductive body, that voice.Seemed almost as if Draco knew her, he couldn't have, or maybe.all of a sudden he thought of a girl with quite the similarities.  
  
"Hell no, it couldn't be" he said to himself as he got up and packed his things for his 7th year at Hogwarts.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
"Hey guys!" Hermione said, peeping through the door of Harry and Ron's compartment. "Hermione!" Harry took the time to scan her. "God, is that you?" Ron said, noticing ever curve she had.  
  
"Of course it is, who do you think it was?" She said, helping herself to a seat near Harry. "Y-you look different" Harry told her, for some reason, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.  
  
"And you're not wearing robes, is there a problem?" Ron told her, focusing his eyes on her long, slender legs.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes in sarcasm. No one could blame Hermione for changing, 17 year olds were suppose to change, they couldn't be their 11 year old selves anymore. But Harry and Ron never saw Hermione wear a black leather mini skirt before. Or maybe even boots that reached only her ankle, so that it exposed her legs more, and her hair, so neatly tied up, or maybe even lip gloss, nope, she had changed a lot, not to mention the shirt she was wearing, that outlined her breasts very well, Harry and Ron were on fire.  
  
"Would you two please just chill out? It's not like it's the end of the world if I don't wear robes." Harry and Ron took time to try to stop staring at her and shook their heads in disbelief that Hermione wasn't the same anymore.  
  
"B-by the way." Harry said, his eyes had difficulty traveling to her face, it seemed to be glued to her chest, Hermione giggled and put his chin up.  
  
"Y-you're Head Girl. C-congratulations" Ron said smiling, Hermione could swear he slapped himself before he talked to her. "Oh my god! Are you joking?" Hermione said excitedly, Harry and Ron nodded their heads. "You're sharing a compartment up the train with Malfoy" Harry said, Hermione's smile suddenly faded quickly. "What!?!" "Malfoy's Head Boy. Don't ask, we're shocked too" Ron said. Hermione stammered and tried to look for words, "N-no, that can't happen! He j-just can't be Head Boy, think of the torture, the horrible day by day." "Sleeping in the same room no doubt" Harry finished for her. "That too. God! What did I do to deserve this!" "Good Luck, you won't be seeing us anywhere this month, though" Ron said.  
  
"You're kidding." Hermione said, with a hopeful look. "We have to go to this conference in Ireland.Quidditch business, sorry, Hermione." Harry said. "Great!" Hermione said in sarcastic despair. "This month is going to be hell you two." "No kidding. Damn it, if only it could've been posponed!" Harry said. "There was a chance, except that bloke, fat ass bastard in Ireland said, 'We need the best we can get,'" Ron mimicked the man with an Irish accent, Hermione giggled and Harry sniggered. "Well, we'll miss you, your compartment is 3 compartments up" Harry kissed her cheek, amazed of how she tasted, too bad he had already let go, Ron thought the same thing, and they all hugged. Hermione moved up.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
Hermione wore a lifeless expression as she went up to the compartment. She slid the door open, and there sat Draco Malfoy, looking very different as he stared at her. Hermione didn't know why she was looking at him for a long time,all of a sudden, she became locked into his gazed, she tried to shake it off, but she just couldn't resist his eyes, his different look. It seemed cleaner, more mature, a bit more muscular, for a short time, Hermione thought he was actually sexy. 'What the hell are you thinking, Hermione? That's Draco Malfoy! You know, evil, ruthless.' Hermione took a deep breath, to help settle her thoughts. "What the hell are you standing there for, Granger? Damn, you actually look hot today. Wherever did you pick up that sexy outfit of yours?" He said smirking hotly, scanning her.  
  
Hermione wanted to slap him, but for some reason she couldn't, something was holding her back, it was unexplainable. "You could stop staring at me now. I know I look good, I know you think so too." Hermione rolled her eyes and sat across him, and looked out the window, her right hand, sustaining her from leaning on the window.  
  
"You can stop being conceited now" Hermione said. "Can't help it I guess" he said smirking. "Oh God." Hermione murmured. Hermione continued to gaze at the window, but she didn't know that Draco was staring at her.  
  
She looked so familiar, Draco had always thought of Hermione as beautiful though, but it would kill him to actually tell her that. He continued to look at her, scanning her again and again, from her legs to her pretty face. Draco didn't know she had curves, perfect curves in fact. Everything about her ran through his mind, suddenly, there was an urge, a really weird urge, he wanted her, but why? He wanted to have her, make her his, he wanted to make out with her, he didn't understand, how could someone like her make him feel this way? So turned on, and so alive.  
  
Hermione finally noticed him. "What is up with boys and my clothes?" Hermione almost screamed in irritation. "Well, so-rry! Didn't mean to offend you, if you knew you'd be irritated, why don't you just change?" Draco said with a smirk of sarcasm. "You wish" Hermione said irritated. "Well, you're right, I do wish. It would be granted if you could just change into something less skanky" Draco said, Hermione ignored him. "How do you get so much energy to harass people like this?" "Easy, you'd do the same if you actually got turned on by someone" Draco said smirking sexily. Hermione sat there, 'I turn him on? Who the hell slapped him over the summer?' and looked at him. "Who could possibly turn you on?" she said with a scoff. "I think you'll have to figure that out on your own, after all you are the Great All Knowing Granger, are you not?" Draco teased. Hermione rolled her eyes, "You know what? Maybe I should change." "Be my guest" he said smirking. "Yeah, anything to get the hell away from you" "oooh. That hurt" he said sarcastically still smirking, and Hermione left the compartment to change into her robes. 


	2. Unexpected

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
:::Hogwarts:::  
  
"He is such a jackass!!!" Hermione shouted walking down the hall to her new dormitory. She opened the door, extremely pissed. "Well finally, don't tell me you got lost" Draco sniggered with his friends. "What the hell are they doing here?" Hermione said putting her stuff next to her bed. "Hey, unlike you. I actually have people who approve of what I do." "Yeah, even if it was evil." Hermione murmured to herself. "Ooh, looks like Granger is mad, guess you two should clear out. This is after all, her dormitory, too." Draco smirked toward her. Crabbe and Goyle exited their room.  
  
"Great isn't it Granger?" Draco laid on her bed, both of his arms behind his head. "You and me alone in this cozy little room. Tempting isn't it?" He said smirking. "Oh please. Tempting isn't the word, more of 'Torture'" and she smiled sarcastically, looking down at him. He sat up, and looked at Hermione, who was unpacking her stuff. "You know, Granger. You looked better in that mini skirt" he said scanning what she was wearing, her usual robes. She sighed, "Could you just, get off my bed and move to your own" "Not if you come with me." He said sexily smiling at her. "You are so weird, in case you haven't noticed" she said, irritated.  
  
"You know, you look really sexy when your irritated" Draco said smirking. Hermione sarcastically smiled, "Get me more irritated and I swear to God it won't be a pretty sight." "oooh. I'm scared." He said sarcastically. "That would be hard wouldn't it?" "What are you talking about?" She said cluelessly. "You not being a pretty sight" he said smirking and winked sexily at her. Hermione could almost feel herself blush, but she let out a small smile. "Do you want me to flatter you even more?" He said. "I would love to see you try" she said sarcastically, she finished unpacking and sat on the bed near him. "Give me your best shot." She said looking at him.  
  
"Will you get mad?" he asked her. "Why? What are you going to do?" she asked backing away a bit. "Just answer my question" "All right. No" she said 'Why am I approving? What the hell is happening to me?', and Draco smirked. He came closer, put his hand on her cheek and locked her into a kiss, where their tongues were in a tango, he let go and smirked.  
  
"Flattered?" he asked her, still smirking ever sexily. Hermione didn't know why she smiled. "Surprised is more I like it." She said. "I should flatter you more often then", he smirked and brushed his hand against her cheek. A thought ran in Hermione's head. 'Don't tell me I actually enjoyed that! What the hell is happening to me, one moment I hated him and then the next, I'm kissing him. Oh God, help me. This is too weird!' Hermione tried to get rid of those thoughts. "Please get off my bed, Malfoy" Hermione said, with a breathless tone. He moved out of the bed and went into his own and laid there, staring once in a while at Hermione, smirking.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
The whole day, Hermione thought of what happened, how could she have been so foolish as to let him kiss her! No doubt she enjoyed it, but why? That was Draco Malfoy for God's Sakes! Her enemy, enemies don't kiss! She never felt like this before after all, she never wanted a guy this badly, but why this guy? She couldn't understand her feelings, it was all nonsense, she couldn't possibly like Malfoy, she just couldn't! Here's the thing, she did.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ 


	3. The Dream

Even though she looked as if she was okay with it, she didn't want to face Draco, she couldn't go into her dormitory, find him there and pretend nothing happened. She was also a fool to make a big deal out of it, who could blame her? This was Draco Malfoy, just by the sound of his name you'd know he was evil! But Hermione didn't want to make it obvious that she did have a problem, so at the end of the first week back, she went into her dormitory to read a book after she had done all her homework.  
  
She found Draco asleep, laying sloppily on his bed. Hermione tried to not make a sound, and quietly got into her bed and began reading her book. Every now and then when she turned the page, for some reason, her eyes couldn't resist but take a glance at Draco.  
  
She put her book down, it seemed that it was much easier for her to read Draco instead of the book. "Let's see, once there was an evil prince, who was as evil as anyone could go. He was arrogant, selfish, and very conceited, he would always look into his mirror and talk to himself and say how handsome he was. Many women wouldn't dare fall in love with him.He was handsome, on the outside, but inside, his heart overflows with hatred." Hermione stared at him.  
  
"He had smooth blonde hair, gray hypnotic eyes, his handsome face, and his body, which was a piece of work." Hermione sighed and stared at him again. "One day, he went out of his home, and across his flower bed, he saw a young woman, one of the most beautiful women around."Hermione scoffed at the thought, "I don't think I'm being too conceited now am I?" she said to herself and resumed her story. "The young woman had long curly brown hair, and wore a dress that was made out of pure silk. She was picking some flowers, the prince couldn't help but get mad at her, it was after all what he was known for." Hermione yawned and laid down, resuming her story in her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
[Fady thingies]  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing in my flower bed?" The Prince said running to where the young woman was. "I was just picking some flowers, I couldn't help but ---" The woman tried to exlain. "Shut up, say no more. Do you want to be arrested? This is trespassing! Get out, and never come back!" he said, pointing his finger toward the village.  
  
"I'll go right away, but first, I must pick these flowers, you see, my mother is terribly sick and there are no flowers as beautiful as these anywhere, so you see---" she tried once again to explain. "I don't give a damn about your poor sick mother! Go over the mountains if out have to, just get out of my sight! Leave this place!" The Prince was furious. The young woman became angry.  
  
"That was such an awful thing to say! How could you ever live like this? Oh look at me, I'm the Prince and I'm the richest crudest person alive!" "How dare you mock me! Guards!" he called. "Wouldn't you, just once in your life care about anything else other than yourself, there are people in your village dying and you, you're here looking at yourself constantly in the mirror! And you don't give, hell if all of them suddenly drowned!" the Prince tried to speak. "Could you once just get a life, a real life, I don't know how the hell you can live like this, but it really isn't for a good cause." "Well of course it is! Who are you to tell the Prince what to do? I give these people £100 a year! You're lucky I even give you money!" "Oh please! You're the Prince." "Don't forget, a handsome Prince" he added with complete arrogance. "Yeah, you're handsome on the outside, hard to believe you'd actually have a heart in there." And the women ran off to her village sobbing.  
  
The Prince felt weird, it was a feeling he'd never felt before, it was unexplainable, pure. "I couldn't possibly." he said in a whisper. He felt like sobbing, he felt like regretting all of the things he had done, he felt like shouting all the things he kept inside himself and once in his life.he cared.  
  
[Fady thingies]  
  
Hermione woke up with a start. She had slept into the night, and woke up at 11:30. Moonlight shone through the stained glass window that divided her and Draco's beds, some of the moonlight shone on his face, Hermione smiled. If her dream was similar to what Draco really was, there seemed to be hope for him to change, not thoroughly of course, Hermione didn't want to change the old Draco that much, after all that was the part of him that Hermione liked, minus the taunting. He was all right the way he was, he just needed some adjusting.  
  
All of the thoughts of the week just completely flew out of her mind, "It was just a little mishap. I don't think he'll do it again anyway, okay, maybe he will, but then hopefully I'll be ready." And Hermione went back to sleep.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ 


	4. The Stroll

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
The next morning was Saturday, Hermione dressed simply, just a pair of shorts and a red spaghetti strap. She went down to the Great Hall where just a few people were there, girls chatting and some of the boys in Slytherin punching each other.  
  
Hermione sat to eat and looked around, she finished quickly to walk around the school a bit.  
  
Down a corridor, she caught a glimpse of Draco talking with Pansy, she knew Draco saw her, so she hurried to speed walk out of his sight, she looked back good to realize that he wasn't following her, why did she think that? Why would Draco even follow her, she turned the other direction. "God!" she shrieked, shocked to see Draco in front of her. "Ha, I wish.Are you running away from me?" Draco said with a smirk. Hermione hesitated trying to keep her heart beat steady, she exhaled. "Of course not." she said, and taking a seat on a bench, Draco sat next to her. "Then why did you ---" "Er." Hermione said. "I-I didn't want go bother your conversation with Pansy." "Whatever. So what have you been up to lately, Granger?" Draco said. "Well right now, I was in a middle of a walk. Now if you don't mind." she got up. "Could I walked with you?" he got up. "Why would you want to walk with me? You've been around the school dozens of times" "Exactly what I was thinking when you told me you were walking around." "Ooh, I didn't think you'd be that smart" she said smiling sarcastically. "But for the record, go ahead. I need company anyway, even if it is.you." Hermione quickly glanced at him, and they walked around the school.  
  
"You must be that bored to be walking around the school like this" Draco said. "What other things are there to do when you've done all your homework, perfected all the spells, potions, the works?" she said smiling at her own wit. "Oh." "Wait a minute," she faced him, smiling. "What?" he said. "You're not harassing me.why?" she gave a suspicious tone. "Does it help if I say I don't feel like it?" he said. Hermione shook her head and continued walking, "Keep it up, I could use a day-off from you." "Ooh, that's difficult" Draco said sarcastically. "Whatever." Hermione rolled her eyes. 


	5. 2 Weeks Later

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
2 weeks l8r  
  
Hermione returned from her last lesson into the common room below her dormitory, dropped her books on the table and began writing with her quill, nonstop writing and extreme focus. But something interrupted it, Hermione heard a voice outside, a girl's voice and a guys voice, Hermione was sure it was Draco.  
  
The girl continued to giggle frantically, which irritated Hermione a bit, and tried to concentrate, and then Draco and the girl both laughed. "Who the hell." Hermione said, extremely irritated. Not that it was any of her business, but at least make noise somewhere else. She tried like hell to ignore it, but then the laughter turned into loud kissing noises and slight moaning.  
  
The door slammed open, and two people who seemed to be holding unto each other came in, one against the door and one against the first person, the door shut close, and the two people sloppily fell unto the couch. Hermione didn't think they saw her, she was utterly disgusted.  
  
She had to say something before something happened. "Ahem." she said loudly. Her hands crossed in front of her, Draco and Pansy looked at her, looking really drunk. "What the hell?" Hermione said, disgusted. "I-Ignore her." Draco said lazily flailing his arm towards Hermione and kissing Pansy.  
  
Hermione was seemed lost for words, while Draco and Pansy smooched to death on the couch, she was left there to stare at them. And then Pansy started to unbutton Draco's shirt off.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Hermione said, her hands in front of her. "If you two are going to have sex or something, could you please do it somewhere else? Some of us aren't drunk and would like to do homework!" she said seriously, trying as much as possible to sustain the tears that slowly formed in her eyes, barely visible.  
  
"Shut up, will you Granger?" Pansy said drunkly, kissing Draco on the neck. "You know what, you two can have sex down here if you like."she said with a sarcastic tone, packed her stuff. "Because I'm going to go do my homework up there, you're not going anywhere near my room, Malfoy." She said furiously and marched up the stairs to her dormitory. Draco and Pansy's eyes followed her up.  
  
Then Pansy burst out laughing, and began kissing Draco and buttoning his shirt rapidly and the two began laughing their hearts out.  
  
Author: Okay, enough of that.That's not the flow of the story, so sorry for all you die hard fans of those two out there!  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
Hermione locked the door vigorously,and sat on her bed, sobbing like crazy. 'Why am I sobbing? There's nothing to sob about, or is there? So Draco and Pansy are having sex, so what? Like it's any of my business! Just be calm Hermione.' "How the hell can I be calm,when there are two drunk people in the common room shagging each other??" she said loudly. Hermione curled up and tried to sustain her tears, and sobbed to sleep.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ 


	6. Denial?

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
The next day Hermione woke, the laughter had stopped, the morning was quiet. She rubbed her eyes on her way out the door, she walked down the stairs and entered the common. She saw Draco and Pansy asleep on the couch, she was surprised that they were fully dressed. She sighed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
Later  
  
A few hours later, Hermione was walking down the hall and caught a glimpse of Pansy to some Slytherin Girls. She saw Pansy look at her for a while and threw Hermione a bad look, Hermione ignored her.  
  
"So you didn't have sex?" a Slytherin girl asked. Pansy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "No," "Why? You had him! You were on the couch together, you were unbuttoning his shirt." The girl said in despair. "It could've gone well until Big Teeth Granger interrupted," she gave Hermione a bad look, but Hermione didn't see, she was busy reading a book. "God, I hate that bitch!" Pansy gritted her teeth. "We all do, Pansy." The girl rolled her eyes. "So why didn't you two do it when she left?" "I don't know what the hell was up with Draco, he was taking his shirt off, he was about to throw it on the ground, then he just stopped and put it back on. Damn it!" "Anything else you guys did" "Made out the rest of the night." "I don't think that was enough for her girls" another Slytherin girl said, the girls giggled. "You don't think Draco actually likes her do you?" A girl asked Pansy. "Granger? Puh-lease!!! No one would like her even if she shrunk her big ugly front teeth! What the hell would they take her for? God!" Pansy hit the wall. "Don't worry, Pansy. You're prettier than her anyway" the girl smiled at her. Pansy didn't say anything but kept looking at Hermione.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
Hermione sat in the common room doing homework from Transfiguration, when Draco came in. Hermione ignored him and continued concentrating on her homework. Draco said something, but Hermione drowned it out and blocked her ears. She looked up at him. "How was your night with Pansy?" she said pretending to care. "I don't think it's any of your business" He said with attitude. "Well of course it is!" she said sarcastically. "Of course it isn't!" Draco said back, Hermione ignored him. "Did you guys have a night of wild sex?" she said scratching the paper with her quill. "Why would you care?" he said. "Because you had sex in the common room?" Draco scoffed. "How was it? Swapped saliva well?" Hermione said with a sarcastic grin. Draco smirked, "As a matter of fact." he said standing up and walking around Hermione. "It was quite enjoyable." Hermione stopped writing and turned to him. "Nice to know." She said, and continued writing. "We went into the Astronomy Tower and had sex there, too. Then the Prefect's Bathroom, then finally up here, oh and Slytherin Common Room." He said still smirking. "Ooh, what wild animals you two are" her voice a bit held back. She got up and packed her stuff. "I'll be in my dormitory" she went up the stairs.  
  
"You aren't jealous are you?" Draco said with a scoff, Hermione stopped and turned to him. "Now why would I be jealous? Who the hell gave you that idea?" she pretended to scoff and continued to walk up the stairs. "No need to be in denial, Granger. Just tell me if you are." he said walking toward her. "God, will you please just.arrrgh!" and she marched up the stairs and slammed the door when she got in, Draco smirked and walked up the stairs toward the dormitory.  
  
++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
Draco opened the door and sat on his bed. "Do you mind?" Hermione said to him while she was reading. "What? I'm not doing anything!" he said smirking. Hermione couldn't help but look at him every now and then. She rolled her eyes, put the book down and sat in his direction. "Ok, you had sex, big deal!" she shouted at him. "You don't have to go and make such a fuss about it!" Hermione said. "I don't think we're the ones making the fuss, if I didn't know better, I'd say it was you" he said smirking and getting up and sitting across her. "Well you don't know better so get off my case!" she said furiously. "So now your mad?" "No, Malfoy, I'm not mad" she said with a sarcastic smile. "Why the hell would I be mad? I'm not the one who had sex here!" "Would you like to?" he said, sexily keeping eye contact with her.  
  
"After you screwed Pansy? Hell no!" She said and continued reading her book with a furious look. "Just tell me if you want to, I'll always be here" Draco said brushing his hair back, Hermione scoffed, " I think you're still drunk," and resumed to her book. Draco shook his head and laid back down. 


	7. Author's Thanks!

I'd like to thank the following people for great reviews!!!  
  
Nicole11  
  
Dragons Spitfire  
  
inu-luvs-kag143  
  
midightmoon  
  
Embers  
  
Raku-san  
  
Soccergirl2044  
  
** There will be more people to thank! Keep those reviews coming! :P **  
  
Thanks sooo much again!  
  
++Tanx especially 2 midnightmoon who was the very first person to review my fic "Who said there were things that were impossible" before I changed the title to "A KISS FOREVER LOCKED" Thanx a whole lot! ++ 


	8. Continue

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
On the weekend, Hermione walked down the stairs, and saw Draco sitting on the couch and ignored him and walked out.  
  
For the past week Hermione has been ignoring Draco. She hasn't spoken to him, or paid any attention to what he was doing, she didn't really seem to care.  
  
"What the hell is up, Granger?" Draco said, grabbing her arm, furiously. "What are you talking about, let go of me!" she said and tugged her arm out of his grasp. "What's been going on for the past week, why are you trying to avoid me?" "I'm not trying.I am." she said and tried to walk away, but Draco grabbed her again. "God! Get the hell off!" she let go again, "Look, this conversation is getting nowhere, so if you don't mind ---" she speed walked to the common room. "Damn it, Granger. You tell me the fucking reason why your ignoring me!" "Like you give a damn! Why would you care, it's not like you actually have a heart!" she shot back. "Is this about Pansy?" he shouted. "Don't try to change the subject." she said seriously. "I'm not. Because if it is, whatever the hell you're thinking it isn't true, dammit!" "I never said anything. Could you just please leave me alone?" she walked into the common room quite fast.  
  
Draco grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. "Look, I know I don't have a reason to be mad, but you can't ignore me for the rest of your life because of what happened" Draco said. "Watch me." Hermione said seriously. Draco let go of her, and Hermione ran up the stairs. "Damn it! Does it help if I say we didn't have sex?" he shouted loudly after her. Hermione stopped at where she was and turned to him. "You can stop lying, I don't give a damn anymore" she walked up the stairs, and just when she was about to open the door to the dormitory. "Hell, I lied okay!?! I lied about the Astronomy Tower, the Prefect's Bathroom, the Slytherin Common Room and here. We didn't have sex, dammit! What the hell is going on in that fucking head of yours, Granger?" he shouted.  
  
"God, shut up." She said and turned to him. Draco ran up the stairs and held her against the door. "Tell me the fucking truth, Granger. What the hell is up with you" he said in her face. Hermione tried to find the knob behind her she twisted it, went in and just when Draco was about to come in, she closed and locked it, and leaned against the door, and sat on the ground. "Open the fucking door,Granger!" he banged on the door loudly.  
  
The door of the common room opened, "Draco are you all right? I heard loud noises" Pansy said, worried. Draco faced her, and looked back at the door. "No I'm all right. Are you ready?" he said. "Yeah. Let's go" Draco went down the stairs and escorted Pansy out and closed the door behind him. 


	9. Finale :P

++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++ ++  
  
Within the next week, Draco was very frequently seen with Pansy, putting his arm around her shoulder down corridors, making out crazily with her in front of Hermione, passing notes during classes, Pansy giggling constantly when she was around him, blushing furiously. Hermione couldn't understand how she felt, was it possible that she would actually be jealous? 'No, it can't be, I hate the guy for God's Sakes. He's my enemy.I could never like him, but why do I feel like killing Pansy every time he's with her? Oh God, whatever..'  
  
"Just get the hell away!" Draco shouted. "Draco..I didn't mean to ---" Pansy tried to explain. " Too late for that! Get the hell out!" Draco shouted, which left Pansy in tears, and she slammed the door shut on her way out, which left Draco in the common room laid back on the couch.  
  
Hermione ran out worriedly just as she heard the door slam. "We're over" Draco said lifelessly, looking at the wall, a few feet away. Hermione walked down the stairs, and sat on the couch across him, and looked at Draco. "Now what?" he said seriously, looking toward Hermione.  
  
"N-nothing.." she said looking at the ground. Draco sat up. "Now that we're over, would you just tell me what the hell has been up with you these past few weeks?" he said, trying not to sound too angry. "I-I was jealous" Hermione murmured softly to herself so that Draco didn't really hear. "Wait a minute, what was that, I couldn't hear you.." he said a bit sarcastically, his hand on his ear. "I was jealous" she said a bit louder still murmured. "Might as well ---" "I WAS JEALOUS ALL RIGHT!" she shouted, stood up, and couldn't really control herself, and covered her mouth quickly with one hand.  
  
Draco smirked, "So that's it.." he stood up, still smirking. He took Hermione's hand away from her mouth. "I knew it.." he said, still smirking, waiting for Hermione to say he was right. "God, go on, rub it in, why don't you?" she rolled her eyes and tried to sit back down, but Draco held her up.  
  
"Why exactly were you..jealous?" he tried not to make himself chuckle, but he knew this was a time of seriousness and didn't want to screw up. Hermione took a deep breath, "Here it goes.." "That night..when you two were..er..yeah" "I already told you, Granger..we didn't ---" "J-Just hear me out..I know it's none of my business, because of the fact that, you don't think of me as more than just a mudblood, so why the hell bother?" she caught her breath. "And then there was the corridor, the kissing, the notes, the FRANTIC GIGGLING.." she gritted her teeth and raised her voice. "Oh god!!!! I.."  
  
But Draco shut her up with a kiss, and where there tongues explored each other for a minute and then let go. Hermione exhaled deeply, "B-But, if you want, we can just forget the whole thing never happened" she smiled broadly at him. He gave a slight chuckle, "Pansy sucked anyway.. .. .. I would never ever go out with anyone as arrogant as her.. .. .." "You can put yourself on the list.. .. .." she smiled at him,he smirked back. "What did happen that night, by the way?" she asked him. "Well, she was unbuttoning my clothes, I took it off.. .. .." he tried to spark jealousy in her once again, "Whoa..whoa..whoa.., could you spare the details?" she said, "I don't think I need them right now" "Okay, but then, I just couldn't go through with it, so I put it back on, she got mad, but we made out the rest of the night.. .. .." "Oh God! And you kissed me! Now I have Pansy germs in my mouth! You're a sick bastard.. .." "God, would you calm down!?! After we make out, I do this charm that undoes the things that happen in the certain area that you want. There, happy?" Hermione fell silent, "But still, the fact that you've been kissing her, makes me feel.. .. .." But before she continued, Draco kissed her again, and carried her up to the dormitory.. .. ..  
  
SORRY THAT THERE'S NO SEX IN IT.. .. I DIDN'T REALLY FEEL IN THE MOOD, MY NEXT FIC WILL HAVE THOUGH.. .. .. THANKS 4 READING! 


End file.
